borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Master Gee the Invincible (enemy)
Strategy: Need to shoot the worms who leave behind fountains of acid, kite him over them to be able to do any real damage to him. I guess this is gearboxes reaction to overpowered builds and gear combos, just make the boss require some strategy and not brute force. 11:20, October 17, 2012 (UTC) This sumb*tch is hard to kill - 86.134.111.111 you aint kidding. me and my friends managed to beat him, but it's definitely not something to repeat until a better strategy comes out. - 24.35.203.23 Does not drop seraph crystals. - 173.54.7.124 Should the game-freezing issue be mentioned in the article? I think it's pretty much been confirmed as a fact in the Gearbox forums. 11:34, October 20, 2012 (UTC)Vinnie His name could be a reference? I believe his name is a reference to a not-so well known early rap group, credited for making rap big: The Sugarhill Gang. And it sounds like I'm boasting about them, but I don't believe so. One of them is called Master Gee. CrackLawliet (talk) 19:29, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :link? 21:23, October 18, 2012 (UTC) :Master Gee, Big Bank Hank and Wonder Mike were the members of The Sugarhill Gang, best known for their '79 hit, "Rapper's Delight." You can read about The Sugarhill gang on that other wiki . Atypicaloracle (talk) 12:48, October 20, 2012 (UTC) please include link in trivia note. ty. 22:38, October 20, 2012 (UTC) How to access this fight? I've beaten the main story and returned to Hayters Folly but could not get into his arena. Is something else required to get in? Don't you need to do all of Shade's quests first? CrackLawliet (talk) 21:20, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Does that include the battle against Hyperius? BigBrother1984 (talk) 22:12, October 18, 2012 (UTC) : we only needed to beat hyperius to get access to him Beesafree (talk) 17:08, October 20, 2012 (UTC) only?? 22:38, October 20, 2012 (UTC) : yeah after we completed the quest "Hyperius the Invincible" the queat "Master Gee the Invincible" was available, i dunno if there were other requirements.... but we had other quests from shade incomplete Beesafree (talk) 00:26, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Master Gee Fight Timer Does anyone have information on the timer for Master Gee? Can he be fought once every 24 hours or does it reset at Midnight CST or ? Project23 (talk) 06:03, October 22, 2012 (UTC) : it is once every 24 hours Beesafree (talk) 07:28, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Theres some glitch and the atricle can some one fix it. Acid Debuff I swear I've absorbed that stuff during my solo against him today as the Gunzerker, and I don't think it lasts till you die, least if what I think is right. Cause the game decided to be a dick while I was jumping over the acid and I stopped a little to short and absorbed it, but I survived for a while since my build is tons of health regen while gunzerking and always gunzerking so I pretty much was regening health faster than the acid would kill me for about 30 seconds or so and when my Gunzerk wore off, I wasn't taking damage, my shield refused to come back, but my health wasn't dropping. Anon8792 (talk) 06:26, October 24, 2012 (UTC) another go - more info i went again, this time we killed him and he didnt crash us he droped no seraph crystals he did drop, a shit ton of guns, about 5 purple quality items, one legendary Bitch and one Seraphim Beesafree (talk) 07:42, October 26, 2012 (UTC) After 6 kills and 6 crashes this was the "workaround" I did to clear out the mission on my x-box 360: Perform the fight as you normally would , i.e. get corrosion on him and hide behind the rock, and have the mission to kill him as your active mission. When he is nearly dead watch the mission check box on the screen like a hawk. As soon as you see Turn-In hit Start and Quit, saving your game. Then load it back up and you can turn in the mission. You will get no loot doing this, but if you just want to clear out the mission this worked for me. Everytime I was watching when it crashed on me I noticed I had around 1 second from the time it change to Turn-In and my system crashing. Ejoc (talk) 05:27, October 30, 2012 (UTC) dissappearing act His life bar will remain and the gate will still be shut but the player will not be able to continue the fight and subsequently be forced to save and quit. To prevent this from happening, ensure at least one worm can see you and tries to attack you constantly. :I also had that impression however it is aint no true. I just had him dissappearing even though at least one worm was still attacking me. They just suddenly borrowed and he was gone. :So apparently that is totally random glitch. Sometimes you just duck behind the rock all the time and he stays, sometimes he dissappears even whem worms see you. Go figure... 17:36, November 12, 2012 (UTC) :By the way, dissappearing confirmed for 1.2.0 as well. They didn't fix that, ololz.... :Senseich (talk) 16:53, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Invincibility Mechanics? I assumed that it was just he takes no damage whatsoever (except from the acid), but after fighting him on a hacked lv. 127 Siren, I was able to kill him from full health/shield with one phaselock. So, this got me wondering, is he vurnable to certian types of player attacks? Even if it is a glitch, I am still interested in how his invincibility works. 10:23, November 18, 2012 (UTC) : Well, I'm being t3h stupid and stuff, I was under impression that it does get damage, as I clearly see damage on him once the shield is gone? His health is just way too powerful. Even something around 6-7 acid debuffs take about 10-12 minutes to kill him. Senseich (talk) 18:31, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ::: I understand that his health takes damage, but I was under the impression that his shield is invincible. I was able to kill him at full shields and health with an attack. So I guess I was wondering more about the shield part. 21:04, November 21, 2012 (UTC)